


Mine

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [8]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: KawaBoru - Freeform, KawaBoru Week, KawaBoru Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Jealousy was a feeling Kawaki wasn’t familiar with. Boruto was the jealous one, getting upset over every single little thing. Kawaki just wasn’t the jealous type and he certainly wasn’t feeling that way now . . . except that he was. (Pain and Gain oneshot)
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Kudos: 21





	Mine

_ KanaTyy collaboration _

**KawaBoru Week: Day Seven**

**Prompt** : Free Day

**Rating** : M 

**Work count** : 2,800

* * *

  
**Mine**

I wasn’t a jealous person. Possessive, yes. Easily pissed off, hell yeah. Jealous? No. It was a stupid emotion that I didn’t have time for and I was always confident enough to know that if I was with somebody, they didn’t want anyone else. That especially went for Boruto. 

He was crazy about me. Nobody could get him off like me. I didn’t know why, but the guy loved me and some fucking how, he made me soft.  _ Only him.  _ A lot of shit annoyed me, but I always knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted me too much, nobody else would ever measure up to what I could give him, he wasn’t about to be flirting with anybody else and nobody else would dare try to flirt with him because they already knew. Everybody knew. His cinnamon roll ass was mine. 

It had been a year since he had been mine and I’d be damned if anybody even thought about trying to change that. I wasn’t jealous. No, just possessive as fuck. What was mine, was just that.  _ Mine.  _ Nobody had ever tried to take that from me, nobody but myself. I never felt threatened, most of the time amused if somebody made a pass at Boruto, because I knew he couldn’t stand it. At least until today. 

I’d cut my last class, smoking the entire time with Iwabe in his truck. We were laughing our asses off over nothing, having a good time by ourselves as we waited for Boruto to finish his class so I could ride home with him. It was a rainy day, so we’d came to school in his car instead of walking. It was a normal day, a good day. Miraculously Boruto and I hadn’t had a single argument about anything and I was looking forward to getting home with him, but my good mood descentigrated from the instant I saw some guy pull up and park beside his car. 

It was suspicious as fuck because he got out of his car and walked around Boruto’s for a moment until he leaned against the drivers side as if he belonged there. I hit the joint between my fingers as I watched him, wondering who the fuck he thought he was. 

“Oh shit,” Iwabe snorted as he watched along with me. “I really feel like I need to drive you home right now.”

“Move this fucking truck and I’ll kill you.” I promised, not sparing him a glance. 

“If you get your ass locked up, I’m not bailing you out.” He huffed and I rolled my eyes as I hit the joint again before passing it to him, leaning forward a bit when the guy turned his head towards the school. 

My eyes followed, finding Boruto walking his way over there with a confused look on his face. My leg started bouncing as I waited to see what was going to transpire between them and I took the joint back from Iwabe when Boruto stopped a few feet away from the guy. 

“Hey! I wasn’t passing it.” Iwabe complained. 

“Shut the hell up, I’m trying to see!” I growled, eyes narrowing on this stranger who was now taking a step away from the car, towards Boruto. 

The guy was the first to speak and Boruto looked like he didn’t know what to say, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the bastard—whoever he was. I could tell Boruto was uncomfortable and I didn’t like it. I hit the joint several more times when he took another step closer. He was too fucking close. 

“Damn it, Kawaki, chill. You’re working yourself up for nothing.” Iwabe groaned and I had half a mind to knock him the hell out, but I was too focused on watching the interaction a few parking spots away to do anything. 

Boruto finally said something back and he didn’t look happy, his face showing a mixture of annoyance and unease. He even looked somewhat depressed. Who the hell was this guy and what the fuck was he doing with my cinnamon roll?

It looked like Boruto was telling him off, his temper finally flaring. This relaxed me and I sighed in relief as he stormed by the guy, but then suddenly, the bastard grabbed Boruto by the shoulders, spun him around and pinned him down against his car. I was out of the truck before Iwabe could do anything, ignoring his cursing as I moved around the truck and headed over. 

Nobody was going to be touching him, much less slinging him around like that, unless it was me. I hadn’t been so livid in a long, long time. The smug look on the son of a bitch’s face only made it worse. Before I could make it over there, Boruto kneed the guy in the groin, knocking him back off of him right at the same time Iwabe caught up to me, hooking his arms around me. 

“You might as well let me the fuck go.” I spat, his hold on me slowing me down but not stopping me. 

Boruto noticed me approaching, his eyes widening before he hissed something at the guy. 

“Boruto, shit, help me.” Iwabe huffed, struggling to hold me back.

“Me?” He questioned, voice higher pitched than normal. “Damn it. Ki, um, well . . . you see . . . let’s not get drastic.”

“Too fucking late.” I growled, shoving Iwabe off of me as I stared at the bastard. He wasn’t moving, because he obviously didn’t know the world of hurt he was about to experience. 

“Wait!” Boruto pleaded and blocked my path. 

I stopped in my tracks, nostrils flaring as I looked down at him. “Don’t tell me to fucking wait, asshole. I’m about to fuck this guy up.” Said guy was just watching silently, completely oblivious. 

“Right. And he deserves it, but this isn’t a good place to be opening cans of whip ass.” He told me and then added, “Though I wouldn’t object to a good right hook.”

“Outta my way,” I scoffed, moving him aside and walking closer to the guy. I snatched him closer to me by the scruff of his shirt and scowled down at him. “Who the fuck are you anyway?”

Finally the man snapped out of his bystander gaze, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at me. “I’m Boruto’s boyfriend, who the fuck are you?” He asked, yanking his shirt out of my grasp.

“ _ Ex _ boyfriend you fucking bastard!” Boruto quickly corrected.

I had to just stand where I was, totally taken aback.  _ Boyfriend?  _ “The fuck?”

The guy looked smug for a second before he turned his attention back to Boruto. “Anyway, back to what I was saying. I want you to come back to me.”

“Dude, I just told you no!” Boruto growled. “I can’t believe you came all the way out here for  _ this. _ Are you seriously coming at me with this shit? We’re over. We’ve been over and that’s how it’s gonna stay. End of story.”

“You’re goddamn right it is.” I snapped. “He’s mine you piece of shit, so leave now before I really do kill your ass.”

Boruto smiled at that, but hid it almost instantly. “He’s not messing around. Just go. We’re done here.”

“Oh, I get it.” The man chuckled. “You think you’re too good for me now? Selling yourself out to this giant. Well it’s not over until I say it's over.” He looked at me. “Go ahead with your death threats, I’ll be glad to give Boruto a warm bed to come home to while you’re in jail. Bitch.” 

“Oh hell . . . you’re an idiot.” Boruto breathed in shock. “Iwabe . . . we should leave.”

“I’m with you, dude. Come with me.”

I paid no attention to Iwabe pulling Boruto away, too busy staring down the dead meat in front of me. I was going to let him go, mainly because Boruto wanted me to, but there wasn’t a chance in hell I wasn’t going to kick his ass now. He was one brave soul, that much I would give him, because he wasn’t running from me. It was honestly amusing, enough that I laughed darkly.

“You must be on some good shit if you think for even a second that you could have him. You think jail scares me, that I think you have a chance with him even then? You’re a goddamn fool. You can have me arrested, like the pussy you are, it won’t matter. I’ll get out and Boruto will be waiting on me. You ain’t shit, one hit and you’ll be down for the fucking count, like the zero you are.”

The guy pulled his shoulders back, trying to look bigger than he really was. “I’m no pushover. You think I’m scared just because you’re bigger than me? Ha. Just fucking try it.”

How Boruto could have ever had anything to do with a bastard like him was beyond me, but I wasn’t about to listen to another word out of his big fucking mouth. It had been over a year since I’d sent anyone to the hospital and I did rather enjoy living my peaceful life with my cinnamon roll, but nobody was going to touch him, or try to have his ass because he was mine. Only mine. 

I was surprised yet again when the little prick swung at me, but it was a sad attempt and my reflexes were quick. I grabbed his wrist and snatched him down, kneed him right in the stomach and knocked the breath out of him. He fell onto his hands and knees, wheezing and I grabbed him by his hair, throwing him back onto his back. 

“Well, well. You look even more like a pussy now. I believe the only bitch here is you. Bitch.” I smirked down at him, the amused anger inside of me unlike anything I’d felt before. It was usually one or the other, so the mixture was strange. 

I knelt down beside him, slapping him so hard his face swole instantly. 

“Definitely a bitch.” I grinned at the blood seeping from his mouth and nose. “You gonna do something or just lay there and bleed?”

“Fuck . . you . . .”

“Fuck like me and you’ll be second best.” I told him before grabbing him by his throat and pulling him back to his feet. I settled him on his feet, releasing him to pat his face roughly. “You good man? You alright? I’ll give you a chance to breathe.”

He wobbled a bit, but breathed a sigh of relief at thinking it was over. I just waited for him to steady himself and then I punched him right across his jaw, knocking him back down and unconscious. 

“Well shit.” I rolled my eyes and spit on his face before turning on my heel to look for Boruto.  _ Oh I have a few bones to pick with his cinnamon roll ass.  _

He was with Iwabe in his truck and I walked over slowly before opening the passenger door. 

“So . . . that happened. Feel better?” He asked, slightly wincing at his own words.

“Get the fuck out.”

Boruto removed himself from the truck and tossed Iwabe a look before he took out his keys, heading to his car. I followed him, keeping quiet as I got in the car and waited for him to get behind the wheel. Knowing it was in our best interest to keep our mouths shut until we made it home, that’s what we did. I brooded silently all the way and as soon as we walked inside, I went for my box. 

“I don’t think so.” I muttered when Boruto went to walk out of the living room. “Park that ass right here.” I told him, pointing to the couch next to me. 

He hesitated for a moment, but wisely came over and sat down. “Alright, let me have it.” He sighed and turned his body towards me, crossing his legs underneath him.

Not having time to roll anything, I packed a bowl in record time and hit it as if my life depended on it, savoring the way the smoke filled my lungs. I exhaled slowly and stared at my bowl before grumbling, “What the fuck? What the fuck, asshole?!”

Boruto yelped, not expecting me to raise my voice so soon. “Hey, it’s not like I invited him or anything. I never wanted to see that bastard again.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are  _ seeing  _ his ass to begin with?” I snapped.

“Well it was before I met you!” He huffed and crossed his arms. “We dated in high school. I thought he was cool, but as more time passed, I realized how much of a jerk he was. I’m surprised he wanted to get back together after I dumped his ass and his oh so important image went to shit.”

“You’re really pissing me off. Shit.” I hit my bowl again, hoping it would help. 

Boruto stared at the bowl, continuing to pout. “Didn’t you let out all your anger on him? What are you mad at me for?” He asked and then mumbled quietly, “You even grabbed his throat.”

“I can’t fucking stand you right now. Mention him one more fucking time, I dare you.” I said, so mad I couldn’t even pack my bowl fast enough. “You’re over here having boyfriends and shit and then worry about me grabbing his throat.”

“Cause you’re only supposed to do that to me!” He exclaimed with a blush. 

Damn idiot. “Yeah, well you’re not supposed to be having boyfriends either so shit, guess we're even.” 

Boruto shook his head, but let it go. “Fine. I guess so.”

“Were there others? Or was he the only one?” I asked even though I wasn’t sure I wanted to know the answer. 

He bit his lip and shifted his gaze as far from me as possible.

“Excuse me, I asked you a fucking question.” I hissed, hand itching to grab his ass, but I wouldn’t.  _ He doesn’t deserve it.  _

“You’ll get even more worked up if I answer.” He said and then winced. 

“ _ That many? _ ” I was astounded. I was wounded. I was fucking mortified. I couldn’t even finish packing the bowl. I had to set it down, feeling faint. 

Boruto tried to smooth it over, knowing he couldn’t take it back. “It wasn’t  _ that _ many . . . just . . . maybe . . . alright, there were four others.” He admitted and got to his feet. “But like I said, it was before I met you! It’s in the past and . . . uh, good talk. I’ll get dinner going.”

“ _ That many. _ ” I repeated, laying my hand over my chest as I feared a heart attack coming. “Shit.” I had to lay down and breathe or else I was going to die. 

“Oh my god, you make it sound like I slept with the whole football team or something.” He grumbled and was quick to make his exit towards the kitchen.

That didn’t settle well with me.  _ The whole football team _ ? Oh hell no. I forced myself up, storming after him. I caught him before he got far, pinning him against the wall with a tight hold on his throat. “You’re mine.”

He stood still, swallowing hard. “Yeah . . . I am.”

“It pisses me off so bad, just thinking about you being with anyone else. I should have fucking killed him.”

“This is a first . . . seeing you like this.” He said, hand coming up to grab my wrist. “I have to say, seeing you jealous for a change . . . I like it.” He smiled cheekily.

“I’m not fucking jealous, asshole. I’m livid. Nobody else can have you or should have. There should be no  _ before you met me.  _ What the fuck is that?”

Boruto kept smiling, seeming to be enjoying himself. “Yes, go on.”

“I should kick your ass, right here and now.” I growled and held his throat tighter.

His fingers twitched around my wrist, his pulse picking up. “You didn’t do it when I first moved in, so I doubt you’ll do it now.”

If only I wasn’t so damn crazy about his cinnamon roll ass. “I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

I rolled my eyes, forcing my hand away from him before I got any more heated. “Cook your stupid food and hurry up so I can make you forget about this  _ before shit. _ ”

Boruto’s eyes lit up. “I mean . . . I could always cook after.”

“No. You won’t be getting out of bed. Promise.” I muttered, walking back into the living room to finally smoke for real. 

I sat down and started rolling a joint, still pissed about the whole situation, but I knew the best way to take my frustrations out would be in bed, with my infuriating cinnamon roll. This shit wouldn’t be happening again, I would make sure of it. 


End file.
